The present disclosure relates generally to work vehicles, such as agricultural implements. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a work vehicle with a steerable track assembly that is configured to pivot about three axes.
Increasing the effectiveness or speed of cultivating soil and harvesting crops may ultimately increase productivity of farmland. For example, starting work operations on a field before conditions are ideal (e.g., on uneven terrain due to soft soil) may lead to increased productivity. As a result, it may be desirable to increase maneuverability of the work vehicle and/or enable the work vehicle to operate on uneven terrain. Additionally, farm operations may increase in size in order to realize larger crop yields, resulting in larger travel distances (both due to larger crops and distances between work sites). Faster and more reliable work vehicles may thus increase productivity. To better address the desire for increased productivity, work vehicles of increased size may also be used. However, using work vehicles of increased size, and thus increased weight, may adversely affect productivity by disturbing planted fields or compacting soil.